Ben Tennyson
Personality Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values - aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others - sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Paradox has praised Ben's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Ben fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Kevin mutated himself to succeed where Ben had failed to stop Aggregor, Ben was set on killing Kevin, even fighting Gwen as Way Big when she tried to stop him. He also threatened to hunt down and destroy the Forever Knights once, making Driscoll promise to cease the hunting of aliens. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Later on, Ben starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, often remarking that he's a superhero, not a cop. Although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic nature. Ben Tennyson (original series; 4 year old).png|Ben as an infant in Don't Drink the Water Ben Tennyson (Omniverse; 5 year old).png|Ben as a five year old in Omniverse Ben Tennyson (original series).png|Ben in the original series Ben Tennyson (Destroy All Aliens).png|Ben in Destroy All Aliens Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Alien; 10 year old).png|Ben as a ten year old in Ultimate Alien Ben Tennyson (Omniverse; 11 year old).png|Ben as an eleven year old in Omniverse Ben Tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).png|Ben in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Ben Tennyson (Omniverse; 15 and 16 year old).png|Ben as a 15/16 year old in Omniverse Ben Tennyson (Heroes United).png|Ben in Heroes United Ben Tennyson (Omniverse).png|Ben in Omniverse Ben Tennyson (Omniverse; hoody).png|Ben in his hoody in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by Gwen, Max, as well as having various years of experience fighting aliens, and has received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters. Ben was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max was surprised to hear Pierce beat him. It's evident that Ben is smart in some respects, according to Gwen, he really isn't working up to his potential at school. He also has fairly moderate grades. Physics and Chemistry are his toughest subjects, with Physics being a C. He graduated Plumbers Academy with a 95 out of a 100. Ben has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the curcuit boards by the DNAliens and mystic rune-like symbols for entering Ledgerdomain at a glance from a distance. 'Equipment' Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix (formerly the prototype Omnitrix, then later, the Ultimatrix), which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various aliens. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of both the original series and Alien Force, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans (with Anodite heritage) Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Incarcecon (Edge of the Galaxy) Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Plumber HQ Prisoners (Formerly) Category:4 year olds Category:5 year olds Category:10 year olds Category:11 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:Heroes Category:Students (Formerly) Category:Soccer players (Formerly) Category:Plumbers Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Memory Category:Characters with an Omnitrix Category:Characters with an Ultimatrix (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Plumber Suit Category:Characters with a Plumber Badge Category:Characters with Ascalon (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Tenn-Speed (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Time Cycle (Formerly) Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Pages with dates Category:Grandsons Category:Great-nephews Category:Great-nephews-by-marriage